


Podarki

by ihadbaddays



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: All you need is love, Christmas, M/M, one part
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadbaddays/pseuds/ihadbaddays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dla wszystkich, którzy nie są fanami tradycyjnych Świąt :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Podarki

**Author's Note:**

> Dla wszystkich, którzy nie są fanami tradycyjnych Świąt :)

Przy stole zapada nagła cisza. Ojciec tak powoli odkłada trzymany w ręce widelec, że wygląda to wręcz teatralnie. Mama i tata patrzą teraz prosto na Johna, który z nieruchomym wyrazem twarzy wpatruje się w nich.

\- To ma być jakiś żart? – pyta wreszcie ojciec powoli i cicho, bardzo znajomym mi przez lata sposobem.

John kręci głową, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

Przez kilka następnych minut ojciec i John przerzucają się zdaniami, które z pewnością wejdą do mojego kanonu kultowych tekstów w tej rodzinie, a matka stara się bezskutecznie uspokoić obie strony. Wreszcie John z trzaskiem odsuwa krzesło i idzie na górę. Dopiero wtedy rodzice patrzą na mnie.

\- Wiedziałaś o tym? – pyta mama.

Spokojnie przełykam ostatni kawałek ciasta i odsuwają krzesło rzucam:

\- Muszę coś załatwić.

Wchodzę na górę i przez chwilę podsłuchuje pod drzwiami dawnego pokoju Johna. Zabawne, że po tylu latach od wyprowadzki z domu nadal, kiedy tu bywamy, zajmujemy swoje stare pokoje. Słyszę odgłosy pakowania, więc otwieram drzwi, nie pukając. John odwraca się gwałtownie, myśląc pewnie, że to któreś z rodziców, a na mój widok lekko się odpręża. Tak jak myślałam, zdążył już spakować większość swoich ubrań do torby.

\- Przejdźmy się – rzucam, nadal stojąc w drzwiach.

John rzuca mi zaskoczone spojrzenie:

\- W zasadzie to dość się spieszę.

\- Wiem, ale to będzie krótki spacer.

Wiem, że się waha, ale w końcu łapie swoją kurtkę, wpycha do jej kieszeni komórkę i wychodzi za mną. Skręcając w korytarz widzę, że rodzice nadal siedzą przy stole, cicho rozmawiając. Widocznie zdążyli już powrócić do swojej wystudiowanej, sztucznej angielskiej grzeczności. Oboje zapinamy kurtki, ja naciągam czapkę, bo na dworze jest przeraźliwie zimno. Wyprzedzam Johna i ruszam w dół, drogą, którą raczej nie przejedzie dziś żaden samochód. Wyciągam paczkę papierosów i odpalam jednego, zaciągając się powoli. Czekam, aż John mnie dogoni i rzuci komentarz na temat następnego nałogu, ale nic nie mówi. Czyli jest bardzo źle.

\- Są trochę żałośni, nie uważasz? – patrzę na Johna. Nie potrafię zinterpretować spojrzenia które mi rzuca, ale chyba jest trochę zaskoczony – I trochę zabawni również. No bo wyobraź sobie, że ja mówię coś takiego, przecież nie wpadliby w taką histerię. Uznaliby że to kolejny mój wymysł, który trzeba znosić i tyle.

\- To nie jest wymysł – mówi zirytowany John, ale zanim zdąży dodać coś więcej przerywam mu, mówiąc dla odmiany poważnie:

\- Wiem.

Teraz już ewidentnie patrzy na mnie zaskoczony. Powoli się zaciągam, skręcając w lewo, w bardziej uczęszczaną i odśnieżoną drogę i dopiero wtedy pytam:

\- A czego się spodziewałeś? Że powiem ci że to nienaturalne i powinieneś się leczyć? – parskam śmiechem.

John patrzy na mnie przez chwilę i dopiero wtedy mówi:

\- Że będziesz chociaż zaskoczona. Ale ciebie to chyba zwyczajnie nie interesuje? – wpycha ręce do kieszeni, a że zapomniał rękawiczek, to musi mieć je już zupełnie skostniałe. Ignoruje jego przytyk i odpowiadam:

\- Przecież to Sherlock, prawda?

Jest tak zaskoczony, że nie zauważa większej zaspy i prawie się potyka. Odrzucam papierosa, łapię go za ramię, pomagając mu utrzymać równowagę i przez głowę przemyka mi myśl, że to nasz pierwszy bliższy kontakt fizyczny od kilku lat.

\- Skąd wiesz? – wydusza, kiedy wreszcie udaje mu się stanąć o własnych siłach.

Przewracam oczami i wiem, że pomimo półmroku John to dostrzega.

\- No przecież was widziałam.

John patrzy na mnie przez dłuższą chwilę i wiem, że usiłuje sobie przypomnieć kiedy. Bycie niedostrzegalną miewa swoje zalety.

\- Kiedy zostawiałam ci moje klucze przez wyjazdem na szkolenie. W lipcu – lituje się nad nim.

John wreszcie kiwa głową, żeby po sekundzie znowu ją poderwać i spojrzeć na mnie:

\- Z tego co sobie przypominam weszłaś na górę, poczekałaś na mnie przez kilka minut i zaraz wyszłaś tłumacząc, że się spieszysz.

Tak, bardzo się spieszyłam, w końcu mam wiele pilnych rzeczy do zrobienia.

\- John, daruj sobie. Właśnie wyznałeś rodzicom, że jesteś w związku z mężczyzną, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że byłeś wcześniej żonaty i jesteś po czterdziestce to rzeczywiście może być mylące. Ale to, że to Sherlock, chcesz już trzymać w tajemnicy?

John nie odpowiada, więc rzucam:

\- No chyba, że chodzi o mnie, zgadzam się, że Sherlock jest przystojny, ale jak na mój gust to odrobinę za bardzo gejowski.

John najpierw patrzy na mnie z niedowierzaniem, a potem wreszcie się uśmiecha i mówi:

\- On nie jest gejowski.

\- Proszę cię – wzruszam ramionami – widziałeś jego koszule?

John znowu się śmieje, a potem pyta poważnie:

\- A tak naprawdę, to skąd wiedziałaś?

Znowu wzruszam ramionami.

\- To po prostu widać.

John nadal patrzy na mnie, więc wzdycham ciężko i zaczynam:

\- Byłam u ciebie, kiedy studiowałeś, pewnie nie pamiętasz, bo ja miałam wtedy jakieś… jedenaście, dwanaście lat? Potem bywałam u was z Mary. Kiedy mieszkasz z kimś, kto jest tylko twoim współlokatorem, to ściśle oddzielasz swoje rzeczy i swoją przestrzeń, a u Sherlocka było mnóstwo twoich rzeczy, czułeś się tam swobodnie, ale kiedy przyszłam, to zestresowałeś się. Jaki miałbyś powód? Wiesz, gdybym nie była w związkach z kobietami, to…

\- Byłaś w związkach z kobietami? – przerywa mi John.

Zatrzymuje się i przewracam oczami. Jesteśmy teraz dokładnie w połowie drogi do głównej szosy, ale jako że są święta, to w zasięgu wzroku nie ma zupełnie nikogo. Nasze głosy brzmią w tej ciszy dużo bardziej donośnie, ale tu słychać nawet odgłos padającego śniegu.

\- W końcu ja robiłam wszystko co dziwne, co? Jako, że byłam w związku z kobietami, to wiem, że niektóre bardzo nie chciały ujawniać swojej orientacji, przez co w towarzystwie innych ludzi zachowywały się tak, żeby przypadkiem ktoś nie pomyślał, że coś nas łączy. Co oczywiście sprawiało, że jeszcze bardziej zwracały na nas uwagę innych. Ty to samo robiłeś w towarzystwie Sherlocka, normalnie nie zwróciłabym na to uwagi, bo miałam wtedy inne sprawy na głowie. Ty bardzo starałeś się wyglądać swobodnie, a Sherlock wyglądał, jakby nie darzył mnie zbyt dużą sympatią, czemu się nie dziwie, biorąc pod uwagę to, co mu pewnie o mnie opowiadałeś – w końcu poddaje się i wyciągam z kieszeni rękawiczki, nie patrząc na Johna.

\- Słuchaj…- słyszę jak zaczyna.

\- Daj spokój – rzucam szybko. Odwracam się i zaczynam powoli iść w stronę domu. John dołącza do mnie, wiem, że chce mi coś wytłumaczyć, więc precyzuje:

\- Teraz jesteś mi wdzięczny za to, że zaakceptowałam ciebie i Sherlocka, a przy rodzicach wypadam jeszcze lepiej, ale masz pełne prawo mnie nie lubić. Byłam okropna, pewnie nadal jestem i wiem, że wolałbyś mieć inną, lepszą siostrę – kończę szybko i liczę od dwustu dziewięćdziesięciu siedmiu w dół, żeby się idiotycznie nie rozpłakać.

John w milczeniu idzie obok mnie.

\- Co miałaś wtedy na głowie?

\- Co?- odwracam się w jego stronę zdziwiona zmianą tematu.

\- Powiedziałaś, że miałaś coś na głowie kiedy do mnie wpadłaś.

\- A… - mruczę.

Ta zmiana tematu też nie wyszła mi na dobre, ale zrezygnowana rzucam:

\- Odwyk. Tak wiem, kolejny – uprzedzam go, zanim zdąży się odezwać.

\- I co? – pyta spokojnie. Założę się, że tego tonu używa w stosunku do zestresowanych pacjentów.

Milczę przez chwilę, aż wreszcie się poddaje.

\- I nic. To znaczy, nic po nim, na razie jest dobrze.

Czuje jak John mi się przypatruje.

\- Zaraziłeś się tym gapieniem od Sherlocka? – rzucam, żeby się odczepił, ale wiem, że będzie ciągnął temat.

\- Czyli nie pijesz?

\- Tak, nie pije sto trzydzieści osiem dni.

Nagle czuję, jak John przyciąga mnie do siebie i obejmuje. Zabawne, że pachnie tak samo, jak pamiętam to z czasów dzieciństwa. W końcu puszcza mnie, tuż przed tym momentem, w którym zrobiłoby się to już zupełnie dziwne.

\- Gratuluje, dlaczego nic nie mówiłaś?

\- Proszę cię – rzucam mu spojrzenie pełne politowania – A skąd mam pewność, że do tego nie wrócę? Nie mam i nie będę jej mieć, więc po co po raz kolejny mam o tym mówić? To był mój piąty odwyk, a mam dopiero trzydzieści cztery lata.

\- Ale teraz wytrzymałaś najdłużej. I wiesz, że jesteś uzależniona, a to najważniejsze. Możesz być z siebie dumna.

\- I tak pewnie do tego wrócę, nie ma o czym mówić.

John zachodzi mi drogę tak gwałtownie, że ledwo udaje mi się zatrzymać, żeby na niego nie wpaść.

\- Zawsze możesz do mnie zadzwonić, jeśli będzie ci trudno.

Podnoszę głowę i patrzę na niego:

\- Żebym znowu musiała ci powiedzieć, że mi się nie udało i żeby wszystkich zawieść? Nie, dzięki – wymijam go i przyśpieszam.

\- Sherlock też był uzależniony – słyszę jego głos. Odwracam się, patrząc na niego, a on w tym czasie mnie dogania.

\- Brał narkotyki, przestał jakieś cztery lata temu. Jesteśmy razem od prawie dwóch lat, czyli zacząłem z nim być, kiedy powiedzmy dopiero zaczynał być czysty. Przy nim nauczyłem się wielu rzeczy o uzależnieniach, a jestem lekarzem. Naprawdę powinnaś być z siebie dumna. Jeśli nie chcesz dzwonić do mnie, to masz kogoś, do kogo możesz zadzwonić?

\- Poradzę sobie – rzucam w odpowiedzi. Przez chwilę idziemy w milczeniu, a potem nagle zaczynam chichotać, a po chwili wybucham śmiechem. John patrzy na mnie zdziwiony, a kiedy udaje mi się opanować, mówię:

\- Nasi rodzice naprawdę spieprzyli sprawę. Ja jestem alkoholiczką, a ty jesteś w związku z ćpunem. Masz czterdzieści jeden lat, zostawiłeś heteroseksualną stronę życia, żeby być w związku z nietypowym facetem, który ćpał – parskam – To chyba na własne życzenie nie będą mieli wnuków.

John patrzy na mnie, a potem też zaczyna się śmiać. Kiedy udaje nam się opanować jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu.

\- No chyba że wy z Sherlockiem…? – pytam.

\- O boże, nie. Nie udałoby nam się utrzymać przy życiu nawet złotej rybki.

Idziemy w milczeniu, aż przerywam ciszę:

\- John.

Odwraca się i patrzy na mnie z oczekiwaniem.

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy z Sherlockiem, już dawno jesteś dorosły. Masz dobry zawód, wystarczająco pieniędzy, przeżyłeś wojnę, traumę, a potem rozwód. Myślę, że naprawdę wiesz czego w życiu chcesz, a jeśli tym czymś jest związek z Sherlockiem, to zdecydowanie nie potrzebujesz do tego błogosławieństwa rodziców. Wiem czemu chciałeś im o tym powiedzieć, ty zawsze jesteś tym porządnym facetem, ale myślę, że teraz powinieneś się spakować i wrócić do domu, żeby czekać na Sherlocka. To będzie dużo bardziej produktywne, niż wysłuchiwanie komentarzy rodziców. Albo jedź do niego i jego rodziny.

\- Sherlock jest w domu, nie pojechał do rodziny. Ma specyficzną sytuację – mówi w końcu John.

\- To na co w takim razie czekasz? – pytam, wskazując dom przed nami.


End file.
